Kai Houghton
|Background =White |Border =Green |Username =Galexia the ARMY |Usernickname =Lexi |Font Family =Comic Sans MS |Font Color =Black |Character Name =Kai Houghton |Border Color = Orange |Full Name =Kai Houghton |Small Box Background =Orange |Small Box Border =Brown |Small Box Font =Comic Sans MS |Parents =Adrian Houghton and Alice Houghton |Siblings = Liam(4 years younger?), Trinity(1 year older) |Friends =A lot |Nicknames =...there's not many nicknames since his name is easy to pronounce |Birthday =January 14th |Age =17 |Gender =Male |Personality =He's kind of rude and funny. He's very popular in Foxfire and is known for pulling pranks every single second he can. He has photographic memory and aces his subjects. His father taught him lots of skills when he was a toddler so he often brags about it, and he boasts a lot. He's kind of spoiled, and loves to flirt. |Family =Alice Houghton(mother), Adrian Houghton(father), Trinity Houghton(sister), and Liam Houghton(brother) |Friends =A lot |Enemies =None at the moment |Romances =None at the moment |History =Kai is from a high classed nobility. His father, Adrian, is an Inflictor that works as an emissary, and his mother, Alice, is an Enhancer and a Polyglot who works as an emissary as well. Kai is a Level 7 at Foxfire and manifested as a Charger when he was a Level 2. He has a little brother named Liam who's a Level 3(13 years old) that manifested as a Froster. He also has an older sister named Trinity who is a Level 8 and is a Psionipath. Kai was often spoiled and was told by his parents that Talentless, bad-matched, and lower class elves were a disgrace to the Elvin society. From his parents he learned that he should avoid and neglect those type of elves. Because of that, when he attended Foxfire he often bullied peers whose parents were a bad match or was in the lower class. In his entire life he was told that neglecting lower classed elves was the right thing to do. So he did not understand why some students stood up for the elves he bullied. It wasn't until he was a Level 2 when he realized what he did wrong. Kai met a girl that was from a bad-matched parents who attended Foxfire in Level 2. Of course his mind told him to go and bully her, but he couldn't seem to do it. He tried to torture her by putting weird elixirs in her drink, and hiding muskogs in her locker, and etc. After a few pranks on her she finally caught on to his schemes and confronted him. He didn't know how to react to her; after all, no one had ever talked back to him because of his high status. The girl demanded him what right he had to pull bad pranks on her. Just because he had a higher status than her? Kai wondered. For the first time in his life he began to wonder what right he had to bully others. And the answer was no. He had no rights to torture others, and he felt terrible. He apologized to the peers he mistreated and promised to never torment them again. Ever since then he supported the fair treatment to Talentless and Bad-Matched elves. Because of his new view of life, he did not agree with lots of his parent's ideas. He did not support his parent's view of twins, and because of that, he became distant with his parents. |Appearance =He has black hair and blue eyes |Eye Color =Blue |Hair Color =Black |Height =182 cm |Model =Kai(EXO) |gallery =N/A just search him up geez }} Category:Roleplay Character